La Lluvia como Testigo
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: La lluvia es la única testigo del amor entre dos clases sociales distintas. Kaiba x Kisara, one-shot.


La lluvia como testigo

Kisara estaba en el balcón de su casa mirando la luz de la luna, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y sentía paz después de mucho tiempo, la luna brillaba tanto que la relajaba.

De pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta de entrada, miró abajo y vio a un hombre atractivo que golpeaba repetidas veces la puerta

-¡Kisara!

Ella se agachó evitando que este la descubriera, escuchó como este llamaba a la puerta fuertemente y no dejaba de repetir su nombre. Se tapó los oídos para no escuchar más a ese hombre y deseó que se fuera

-¡Kisara! Por favor, abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo

Kaiba golpeaba la puerta varias veces pero Kisara no salió, siguió escondida.

Finalmente Kaiba dejó de golpear la puerta y se alejó un poco, miró hacia el balcón y gritó de nuevo

-Kisara, escúchame. Es importante que sepas la verdad

Kisara no salió a pesar de esas palabras, Kaiba se rindió y se marchó. Kisara no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, Kaiba tampoco, mientras caminaba por las calles decidió detenerse en el parque y recordó el día que conoció a Kisara.

Seto Kaiba no acostumbraba a ir al parque pero un día su hermano lo quiso y decidió hacerlo, mientras Mokuba jugaba en el columpio una hermosa chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules pasó por ahí y se sentó en el césped. Kaiba la miró fijamente, era la chica más hermosa que había visto antes y cuando ella captó tu mirada le sonrió haciendo que él se sintiera algo extraño. Kisara sintió lo mismo y desde entonces se hicieron amigos y luego novios pero su relación no duro mucho tiempo. Comenzaron a correr los rumores de que el jefe de la compañía andaba de novio con alguien que no pertenecía a la gente con dinero, eso afectó su noviazgo pero no les importó y continuaron hasta que pasó. Gozaburo Kaiba, el padre adoptivo de Seto lo comprometió con Akiza, una hermosa mujer pelirroja que resaltaba en belleza, mucho más que Kisara, la cual era muy sencilla aunque también bonita. Seto tuvo que salir con Akiza por un tiempo y Kisara se convirtió poco a poco en amante y después en alguien que solo salía de vez en cuando con Kaiba, hasta que alguien le dijo a Kisara algo que le rompió el corazón

-Seto, no quiere saber nada de ti-dijo Akiza

-¿Qué?-Kisara no lo podía creer

-Él y yo nos vamos a casar así que deja de andar merodeando por aquí y vete lejos

-Es mentira eso

-Si no me crees velo por ti misma

Akiza le mostró una carta donde se había firmado el compromiso con Akiza y la próxima boda, Kisara sintió un dolor terrible en su corazón y se fue corriendo aguantando las lágrimas.

Kaiba se enteró de eso unos días después cuando noto que Kisara ya no le contestaba el teléfono ni los e-mails

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije la verdad. Que te vas a casar conmigo y con ella no

-Tú sabes que es mentira eso

-Lo siento pero ya firmaste el compromiso ya no se puede evitar

Kaiba se sintió destruido, prefirió su compromiso que a su amada. Durante varios días no dejaba de pensar en su decisión, se dejó llevar por su padre pero él no dejaba de amar a Kisara, así que fue a su casa pero ella no le respondió. Se quedó en el parque de pie meditando, lo que Kisara no sabía era que Akiza y él terminaron, rompió con ella y destruyó la firma anunciando el compromiso, su padre estaba muy enfurecido y lo habían corrido de su casa, no tenía ni idea de si lograría hacer que le abrieran de nuevo la puerta de su hogar. Tenía pensado dormir en la calle, sospechaba que su padre le quitaría el título de hijo, después de todo era adoptado.

Kisara estuvo en el balcón hasta que sintió gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella y de golpe cayó un aguacero y se refugió en su hogar. Amaba a Kaiba pero sabía que él se casaría con Akiza y si él aceptó el matrimonio no podía seguir con él, entonces…sonó el teléfono

-Kisara ¿ya supiste?

-¿De qué hablas, Tea?

-Seto fue desheredado de la corporación Kaiba

-¿QUÉ?

-Escuché todo y lo confirme en el periódico de la compañía. Seto fue desheredado porque rompió su compromiso con Akiza.

-¿Rompió su compromiso?

-Sí, parece por lo que sé que prefirió quedarse sin herencia y sin hogar que casarse con Akiza

Tea oyó unos pasos corriendo y después silencio

-¿Kisara? ¿Kisara…? ¿Kisara…?

Ni siquiera colgó el teléfono, Kisara salió de su casa y fue corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía porque la lluvia caía a cantaros, no le importaba mojarse, sólo quería encontrar a Kaiba. Fue al parque, el lugar donde se conocieron y como su corazón se lo dijo, ahí estaba él, mojándose en la lluvia, parado en el centro del parque sin moverse.

Sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro aunque estas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia

-¡Seto!

Este volteó al escuchar su nombre y la vio

-¡Kisara!

Corrió Kaiba al verla y ella también, no podían correr rápido por la lluvia y entonces se unieron en un abrazo profundo y apasionado

-Seto…

-Kisara, perdóname. No era mi intención firmar el compromiso con Akiza, mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera y yo tontamente me dejé llevar. Soy un tonto por alejarme de ti

-Seto…

-Eres la única para mí. Te amo demasiado

Tomo su rostro en sus manos y se miraron fijamente

-No quiero perderte por un compromiso tonto, solo deseo estar contigo y con nadie más

Kisara abrió los ojos asombrada, Seto lloraba, era la primera vez que lo veía así, ella sabía que él no era de llorar y menos en frente de alguien, las lágrimas del chico se podían ver a pesar de que se confundían con la lluvia y eso la hizo entender que él la amaba realmente

-Seto ¿qué pasará contigo si no te dejan ser heredero de la compañía Kaiba?

-No me importa, solo quiero que estemos juntos. No dejaré que te vayas nuevamente de mi lado

Kisara lloraba, lo amaba y él la amaba a ella.

-Seto, rompiste tu compromiso con Akiza, eso te costó tu puesto en la empresa ¿estás dispuesto a perderlo todo?

-No me importa perderlo todo pero a ti no quiero perderte jamás

Kaiba y Kisara se miraron, no importaba si no había dinero ni empresa millonaria mientras estuvieran juntos, el dinero va y viene pero el amor no es fácil de encontrar. Sellaron su amor con un beso bajo la lluvia como testigo de ese reencuentro de amor.

FIN


End file.
